Moments
by MeleeQ
Summary: Oneshots and drabbles. Will be mostly Tokka, with other pairings mixed in. Rated for future additions.
1. Definitely, Possibly

GENERAL NOTES: First of all, for anyone ready to smack me for being almost a week late in updating "No Time Like The Present", I'm so sorry! I wound up getting swamped with a fuck-ton of homework last week, along with a nasty head cold. The next chapter is essentially finished, there are just a couple of bits I'm not quite happy with that I'm rewriting a little bit. It should be up VERY soon (I mean it this time! I swear!). However, when the drabble bunny clubs me over the head he's difficult to ignore... hence, this.

This is going to be a collection of Avatar one-shots and drabbles. Chances are most and/or all of them will be Tokka... but you might occasionally get some Kataang. Tyzula may pop up at some point too, being my pet crackship, but who knows.

Essentially: this is where I'll put everything my brain vomits out that doesn't belong anywhere else.

STORY-SPECIFIC NOTES: Though the idea of this drabble had been in my head for a while, I wrote it while sitting in a diner at 9:00 AM eating eggs after not sleeping in well over 24 hours. I take no responsibility.

Lyrics at the beginning are not mine. They are from a wonderful little Off-Broadway musical called "I Love You Because".

* * *

**Definitely, Possibly**

_I can't let my romantic side get the better of me  
We're just friends, who really like one another  
Who just happen to wind up doing what two really good friends do  
Like a puzzle, or a crossword... or each other  
Thing's aren't any different now than they ever were before  
It doesn't mean... it couldn't mean  
Anything more_

It was the alcohol that did it. At least that was what Sokka kept telling himself. Alcohol was the only possible explanation for why he was lying in bed, completely naked, next to his equally naked best friend.

Wasn't it?

The aforementioned alcohol was still making his head fuzzy, rendering comprehensive thought rather difficult. He was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning...

The morning.

Well, that was going to be _ridiculously_ awkward. He wondered if she'd remember what exactly had happened. He wondered if _he_ would. Even now he wasn't entirely sure how they'd ended up here.

No, that was a lie. He knew exactly how it had happened.

Which brought him back to the alcohol. That vile substance which rendered his judgement and concern for personal safety virtually nonexistant.

Which was probably why he had kissed her.

Not that she'd minded. That had to be the alcohol too. The fact that his actions hadn't immediately met with a mean left hook should have been a sign that her mind was at least as far gone as his, if not more so.

And now here they were.

It was a fluke, he told himself. Just some crazy accident of fate. She was his best friend, and they were drunk. Nothing more, nothing less.

He rolled over on his side, staring at her sleeping face. And suddenly he realized something.

She was beautiful.

_Maybe..._

* * *

Hooray for sap! For anyone who cares, the specific song that inspired this is called "Maybe We Just Made Love". 


	2. Untitled Drabble 1

**I've been having writers block lately, but I found this sitting around! Just a drabble, originally from a prompt challenge over at Avatarfans on LJ. The original prompt sentence was "Things were going well until the Koala-snakes woke up". Tokka-ish because I'm me.**

* * *

All Katara wanted to do was go back to sleep. She most certainly didn't want to put up with the nonsensical babbling of her very inebriated brother and his even more inebriated fiance. The two of them were stumbling over their words and seemed to be trying to explain how, exactly, they had wound up on Katara's doorstep at four in the morning, covered in leaves and soaking wet.

Things usually went downhill the moment Sokka downed his third glass of cactus juice. Katara had learned long ago that alcohol tended to take what limited common sense her brother possessed and kick it forcibly out the nearest window. Sokka himself frequently followed, against his will.

Though, to be fair, it was Toph who had thrown Sokka's boomerang up the tree. Without provocation of any kind if Sokka was to be believed... which he usually wasn't. Not that Katara particularly cared who was to blame at this point.

When they stopped using actual words, Katara decided enough was enough.

"If the two of you don't start making some sort of sense in the next thirty seconds, I am shutting this door."

Toph snorted and Sokka giggled into the door frame. He seemed to have lost the ability to stand up on his own.

"Well..." Toph slurred, grinning, "things were going well until the koala-snakes woke up..."


End file.
